LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P10/Transcript
(Erin is seen sleeping in her bed as she slowly starts to wake up. She sits up in bed as sunlight beams through her window) Erin: *yawns* Good morning Rose. Rose? (Erin feels that Rose isn't bonded to her as she looks around her room) Erin: Rose? Rose where are you? (Erin then sees her blankets at the foot of her bed shuffling as Rose pops out yawning) Rose: I'm *yawns*.....right here. Erin: Oh thank goodness! I thought you got out or something. Rose: No I'm here as always. Erin: Well that's good. (Rose crawls up as Erin hugs her) Erin: What time is it? (Erin looks at the clock next to her bed which reads two o'clock) Erin: It's two?! Rose: Why didn't anyone wake us up? (Erin gets up out of bed carrying Rose as they leave the room. They then find a note on Erin's door) Erin: *reads* "Erin, me and the others went out on patrol as a team for once. We left you and Rose alone since you were both asleep. Be back by six. Signed, Alex." Rose: Oh, they left without us? Erin: Guess so. But that just means more time to ourselves sweetie! Rose: YAY!! Erin: So what do you want to do today? Play games, watch TV, hero training? Rose: Can we do all three? Erin: Sure! But what first? Rose: I wanna play! Erin: Okay then! You wanna play inside or outside? Rose: Outside of course! Too much valuable stuff in here! Erin: Well let me go get ready and we'll head out back! (Erin puts Rose down on the couch as she goes back into her room to change) Rose: I'll be right here! (Rose sits on the couch humming to herself before she begins hearing sound coming from Ian's room) Rose: Hm? (Ian is seen stepping out the room, looking somewhat of a mess as he just enters the living room and takes a seat) Rose: …. *Looks left and right* …. Um... Hi there. Ian: *Notices Rose* ??? Who are you? Rose: I'm Rose! I'm guessing you're Ian right? Ian: When did you...? (Erin then comes out of her room dressed in swimwear when she notices Ian) Erin: Oh, hey Ian! Finally came out huh? Ian: Yeah.... Where's the others? Erin: Oh they left to go out on patrol. We're the only ones here. Ian: Ah... (Silence follows after that) Erin:... Um.. I see you met Rose! She's one of the Targhuls Alex saved from the Kraken. Rose: Nice to meet you. Ian:....... (Erin then walks over and sits down next to Ian concerned) Erin: Ian what's wrong? (Ian says nothing) Erin:... Ian. Please. Talk to me. You hadn't left your room for days and we've all been worried sick about you. So please. Just... Say something. (Ian then slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small vase from his pocket and holds it out) Ian: It's this.... Rose: What's that? (Erin takes the vase and looks at it) Erin:....It's Kiro isn't it? Ian: Yeah.... That's him.... Rose: Who's Kiro? Erin: I'll explain later Rose. *To Ian* So this was what Mr. Lee brought? Ian: Yeah... Erin: What about the note? Ian: It.....was from my parents. Erin: About what? Ian: Isaac and a few soldiers brought his body back to my parents. They took him in and....my dad cremated him. Rose: Cremated? Erin: Again, I'll explain later. *To Ian* Are you... Upset that he was cremated? Ian: I'm upset that he's gone Erin.....Without him.... (Ian rubs his forehead as he starts tearing up) Ian: I'm nothing.... Erin: Hey! That's not true! Ian: How do you figure that.... Erin: You're our friend Ian. You've been friends with Jack for a long time. And you are an important member of the Defenders. You've saved our lives more times then I can count. (Rose looks up at Erin with wide eyes) Erin: And besides, you know Kiro wouldn't want you to give up like this. He wouldn't want any of us to give up. (Ian looks at Erin tearing up before he jumps forward and hugs her crying. She then slowly hugs him) Erin: There there....It's okay. Ian: I just miss him so much....! Erin: We all do Ian. This team won't be the same without him. (Ian continues crying as Rose crawls up and sits in Ian's lap to comfort him) Rose: It's okay Ian. Don't be sad, you'll be okay! Ian: How do you know?! You didn't....even..... Erin: Ian? (Ian lets go of Erin as he looks around panting for air from crying. He then begins to calm down.) Erin: Ian are you okay? Ian: I.....I'm calm now somehow. Erin: Huh? Rose: How? Ian: I don't know. I'm still upset about Kiro but....For some reason, I can't feel sad. I just....feel all tingly and calm now for some reason. Erin: But how? Ian: I really don't know. But it feels nice whatever it is. Rose: That's weird! Erin: Yeah. Only thing I know that can do that is Zach's void, but why would- (Erin then looks down at Rose who is sitting on Ian's lap) Erin: Hold on. Rose: Huh? Erin: Rose, are you doing this? Rose: No? Why, did I do something wrong? Erin: No no of course not. Just...Come over here and sit with me a sec. Rose: Um, okay. (Rose crawls out of Ian's lap and onto Erin's, causing her to feel a strange sensation) Erin: Oooh, you're right. That....does feel weird. Ian: Erin? Erin: *light giggle* It's like all my stress is just....melting away. Rose: Really? Erin: Yeah... This feeling reminds of yesterday when- *Gasp* (Erin remembers back in Zach's Pocket Dimension, the good feeling she and the others got, just from being in it. Rose was there) Erin:.... Rose. You remember when we were with Zach yesterday? Rose: Yeah? Why? Ian: Is something wrong? Erin: No, but I think Rose just got her own power! Rose: *gasp* Really?! Erin: Yeah! The energy in that dimension must've rubbed off on you! You can cheer people up just by touching them! Rose: Wow! My own superpower! (Erin picks Rose up and hugs her) Erin: Oh I'm so proud of you Rosie! Rose: Thanks Erin! Ian: Wow. Only a newborn and she's already got powers huh? Rose: Yeah! Erin: Oh come here you! (Erin starts tickling Rose's tummy as Ian looks over confused) Ian: Hey whoa whoa whoa! Erin: Huh? Rose: What's wrong? Ian: Since when the hell are Targhuls ticklish?! Erin: Um... Since.... I didn't know they weren't? Ian: Wait you didn't know? Erin: Didn't know what? Ian: Never mid it's not important. But what is important is Rose's ability. Erin: Oh yeah true! Rose: Why, is my power bad? Erin: No no this is good Rose! You're one step closer to being a real hero! Rose: Wow really?! Erin: That's right little girl! Now that you've got a power, you'll be able to use to help people! Rose: Yay! I'm gonna be a hero! Erin: Yeah! Rose: Oh wait, aren't we gonna go outside still? Erin: That depends, can you swim? Rose: Yeah, why? Erin: Cause I think I know what game we can play outside. (The scene then cuts to Erin and Rose out on the beach as Ian sits on the balcony on his phone) Erin: So Rose, ready to go swimming? Rose: Uhh, sure! I mean I've never really tried it before though. Erin: Trust me, it's fun! Rose: Ehh…… Erin: Its okay Rose. I'm here. I'll be with you so you won't drown. Rose: *Inhale* Okay... I'm ready. (Erin picks Rose up as they head into the water. Ian looks over the balcony as they step in) Ian: Good luck Rose! (Rose looks back at Ian and smiles. She then sees Erin arriving waist deep in the water) Erin: Ready sweetie? Rose:... Yeah. (Erin puts Rose down in the water as she braces herself. She then opens her eyes as she looks down at the water) Rose: Oh! Hey, this isn't that bad! Erin: See? I told you! Rose: Yeah, yeah I can get behind this. I can totally get behind this! Erin: That's the spirit Rose! Ian: You're doing great kid! Keep it up! (Erin and Rose start swimming around in the water) Erin: There, now you're getting it! Rose: Yeah! Erin: Still only an infant and already you got your super power AND you can swim! I'm so proud of you! Rose: Its all thanks to you Erin! (Erin and Rose hug. Erin then starts giggling) Rose: What's so funny? Erin: I-It's just your superpower is all. Rose: You sure? Erin: Yeah, and how happy I am for you! Rose: Aww thanks! (The two continue hugging as Ian watches from the balcony) Ian: You guys doing okay? Erin: Yeah! Rose: We're fine! Erin: Wanna go back on the beach sweetie? Rose: Sure! I wanted to build a sand castle anyway. Erin: Hm, you're just like Sammy when it comes to that stuff. Rose: I know! (The two walk back onto the beach as Ian finishes up on his phone and puts it away) Ian: Hey, you guys want me to join you? Erin: Yeah sure! Rose: The more the merrier! (Ian jumps over the balcony and lands on the beach as he walks over) Ian: You building a castle? Rose: What else Ian? Ian: You're right. Here let me help. (The three all start building a sand castle. It then cuts to a few hours later as they're all seen lying on the ground looking up at the night sky) Rose: What time is it? (Ian looks at his phone's clock) Ian: Eight. Erin: Hm, they must've stayed out late. Ian: Yeah. (The group all looks up at the sky again) Rose: Hey Erin? Erin: Yeah? Rose: Can I sit with you? Erin: Yeah of course Rose. (Rose crawls over and climbs onto Erin's stomach before she lies down) Erin: *sigh* Rose: What? You're comfortable. Ian: You're like a cat Rose. Rose: I will take that as a compliment. (Erin shudders) Rose: Something wrong Erin? Erin: You feel weird when you sit like this. Rose: Oh, sorry. (Rose crawls off of Erin and sits on the ground next to her) Rose: The night sky's beautiful. Ian: Yeah, sure is. Erin: So Ian, you feeling better? Ian:... A little bit yeah. Between what you guys said, and Rose's powers, I am feeling better then I was a few hours ago. Erin: That's good to hear. Ian: Sorry if I had been closed off from you guys. Rose: Hey it's fine. I didn't even know you existed until you came out of the room. Ian: Oh really? Erin: She saw your room, but I don't think she understood what was going on with you at the time. Rose: I still don't understand fully what's going on, but I can tell something bad happened. And I'm sorry that happened to you. Ian:... Thanks Rose. Its not your fault though. And I do want to thank you for helping me. Rose: Hey I'm a hero! Its what I do! Erin: Hero in training, little girl. You're not a hero yet. Rose: I'm close! Erin: I know you are. Ian: So.....what now? Erin: Well, as nice as the night sky looks, I don't think I should stay out here while in my swim suit, so we should get inside. Ian: Good idea. We can wait for the others to get back. Erin: Yeah. I know when they get back Jack will want to see you. Ian: Yeah.... (As they walk back) Ian: By the way: Have you got started on the garden yet? Erin: Not yet. I kinda been distracted by Rose. But I'll get it set up soon. Food won't be an issue for us or the Targhuls. Rose: I don't know why you guys treat us as carnivores. Erin: Huh? Ian: What'd you mean? Rose: Haven't you noticed how I've barely touched anything related to meat since we started? Erin: That's.... Huh. I didn't think about that. Ian: You've been feeding her and you didn't notice? Erin: Oh shut up. But Rose, you saying Targhuls can eat fruits and veggies? All our experiences with Targhul showed us they eat mainly meat. Rose: Well yeah, it gives us more energy and nutrients. But as long as it's food, Targhuls in this stage usually eat anything edible. The meat usually becomes the diet of adults, but that doesn't mean they lose their taste for other stuff. Erin: Huh, I never thought about it like that. Ian: I always thought they just ate whatever they got their hands on. Rose: Well that's partially true. Erin: Well let's just head inside. Besides, I don't think you've ate yet anyway. Rose: True. I am a bit hungry. Erin: Right then. Let's get you fed. (The 3 go back into the mansion) Ian: So, what has she been eating anyway? Erin: She's been eating bacon, and a LOT of candy. Ian: Excuse me? Rose: Yeah! Nothing but bacon and candy from me! Ian: No I understand the bacon, but candy? Really? Rose: I love chocolate! Erin: She likes chocolate. Ian:... Okay yeah we need to have a talk about her diet. Erin: Well let's just feed her for now. She's just gonna get all cranky if we don't. Rose: Hey, you don't know that! Ian: Well I don't wanna find out. Rose: Come on, I want food! Erin: Okay okay, calm down sweetie we're getting it. Ian: I think it's already starting Erin. Erin: Seems that way. Rose: Hey, I'm not getting cranky! Erin: Be careful Rose, the monsters like to eat cranky Targhul you know. Rose: I'm not cranky Erin! Ian: I don't know Erin, I think I hear them coming for her right now. Erin: Yeah....Me too. Rose: What do you mean? (Erin starts to walk toward Rose with her arms out) Erin: Ooh they're here for you Rose! Rose: AHH! (Rose crawls away as Erin chases after her. Ian smiles) Ian: Be careful Rose! Rose: No, get away! Erin: They're attracted to your crankiness Rose! You shouldn't have acted like that. (Rose is then cornered by Erin) Rose: No! No stay back! (Erin approaches closer to Rose) Ian: Ooooh she's in trouble now! Rose: NOOO! (Erin picks up Rose and starts tickling her) Erin: Got you Rosie! Rose: *Laughing* NO PLEAE!! Erin: Cracky girls don't get fed. They get eating by the monsters, and they can't get away. Rose: NOOO!!! (Ian smiles as he walks over to the kitchen) Rose: IAN!! HELP ME!! Ian: Sorry, I need to eat something. Rose: PLEASE!! Erin: No one can help you Rosie. You belong to the monsters now! (Rose continues laughing as Ian starts eating crackers out in the kitchen) Ian: Hey don't try and kill her too much Erin! Omega wouldn't like it if you killed one of his own! Erin: I know! I won't tear her apart too bad! Ian: If you say so! Erin: I know so! Rose: *Laughing* PLEASE ERIN!! Erin: Hmm... All right. *stops tickling* I think you learned your lesson Rose: *panting* Candy...? Please? Erin: Sure. Yo Ian, grab her a chocolate bar from in there! Ian: You got it! (Ian grabs and throws Erin a chocolate bar. She catches it. Then puts Rose down, removes the rapper) Erin: Eat up Rosie. Rose: YAY! (Rose takes the chocolate bar and absorbs it to her body) Ian: I am never gonna get used to her eating anything other than meat. Erin: Me neither. (The front door is heard opening as the others walk in) Alex: We're back! Miles: Anyone home? (Erin, Ian and Rose all go up to the others) Ian: Yeah, we're here! Rose: Alex! Alex: Huh? (Rose jumps into Alex's arms) Rose: Your sister keeps bullying me! Alex: What? Erin: Don't listen to her Alex. She was just being a cracky girl. Alex; Oh really? Rose: I WASN'T! SHE JUST GRABBED AND TICKLED ME FOR NO REASON! Alex: Erin, is that true? Erin: No it's not! You gotta believe me! Omega: You're really gonna do my people in like that? Alex: I think she is Omega. Rose: Yeah! Erin: Alex come on! You know I would never bully Rose! Ian back me up here! (Ian is seen slowly eating a cracker) Erin: Ian?! Ian: Huh? What was the question, I wasn't listening. Alex: See? Ian can agree. Ian: I don't even remember what the question was but I'll agree anyway. (Ian winks at Rose who winks back) Jack: Oh Ian! You're finally out of the room! Ian: Yep I feel better now. Erin: Hey! Tell them I wasn't bullying Rose! Rose: Yes you were! Erin: I WAS NOT!! Rosie why you saying this...? Ian: Erin, I'm pretty sure she's just joking with you. Erin: Huh? (Erin looks at Rose who just gives a big grin) Erin: Oh you little stinker... That's the last time I give you a chocolate bar. Rose: Awwww! Erin: I was just kidding with you Rosie! (Rose jumps back over to Erin and starts hugging her) Rose: I know. (Erin hugs back) Erin: Awww, are you mad at me Rosie? Rose: No, of course not! Erin: Well that's nice. Rose: But I do have monsters of my own... Erin: Huh? Rose: And they're hungry too. Ian: Oh boy. Erin: Hey now, don't talk like that Rosie! I was just playing, you know that! Rose: Do I? Erin: Hey! Not Rosie I- (Suddenly Rose bonds with Erin) Erin: Rose?? Rosie what are you doing!? Alex: Ooh this should be fun to watch. Jack: Get her Rosie! Get that bully! Erin: I'm not a bully! Come on Rosie, come out please! I'm sorry! (Erin then starts to feel Rose slowly start to shift) Erin: Oh no... Rose: *voice* I told you I was hungry! Erin: Rose please don't! I'll feed you I swear! (Rose then starts shifting as Erin falls on the floor laughing) Erin: NO ROSIE!! STOP!! Jack: I mean, should we help Alex? Alex: Mmmmm....Nah. Erin: ALEX!! YOU JERK!!! Jack: Haha! Hey, who wants to go out back? I got an itch to start a fire! Richie: Ah yeah! Alex: I'm down! Izuku: So am I! Jack: Then come on! (The heroes all start heading out back) Erin: WAIT!! *laughing* YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!! Ian: Hey it's okay. She won't tear you apart that much remember? Alex: We'll be outside waiting for you two to come out. Jack: Bye baby! (The heroes all head outside as Erin stays inside. Rose then continues shifting) Erin: GUYS?!? PLEASE!! (Erin continues laughing before Rose stops shifting and separates from Erin, landing on the ground) Rose: *sigh* Revenge is sweet ain't it? Erin: *panting* I'm....sorry Rosie. Rose: Oh it's okay Erin! It was just a joke remember? Plus, I removed all the negative feelings too! Erin: Well....I don't feel as mad anymore. Rose: That's good. *Hugs Erin* I still love you. Erin:.... *Pats Rose's head* Same here little girl. Rose: Wanna go outside now? I wanna go see the others! Erin: Sure. You want anymore food? Rose: *gasp* Yes please! Erin: You want more chocolate? Rose: More than anything Erin! Erin: Alright then. (Erin gets up and picks Rose up) Erin: Let's go then. (Erin heads over to the kitchen as she prepares to feed Rose...) Rose: *gasp* I see it! (Rose sees a chocolate bar on the table) Erin: Go get it Rosie! (Rose climbs onto the table and grabs the chocolate bar, but she soon finds that she can't get the wrapper off) Rose: NN! Come on! Get off you stupid thing! Erin: *Chuckles* Do you need some help there Rosie? Rose: *Holds out Chocolate bar* Please? (Erin takes the chocolate and unwraps it before handing it back to Rose) Rose: Thanks! (Rose absorbs the chocolate as Erin pats her head) Erin: Better? Rose: Much better! (Erin picks Rose back up before Rose yawns) Erin: What's wrong? Rose: I'm....tired. Erin: But didn't you want to go outside? Rose: *yawns* Nah. I think they'll do fine without us. Erin: Well, it is late. You just wanna go to bed? Rose: Sure. Erin: Right. Good night Rose. Rose: Night Erin... (Rose bonds with Erin to sleep) Erin: Well....I might as well go to sleep too. Rose really drained me with that monster attack. (Erin goes into her room as she lies down in her bed) Erin: *sigh* (Erin looks at her ceiling) Erin: You're gonna be a great hero one day Rose. I know that.... (Erin falls asleep in her bed, happy for Rose's development) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts